Britham D. Ryonel
'Introduction' Britham D. Ryonel is a bounty hunter, as well as a Marine hunter. 'Appearance' Ryonel has black hair and red eyes. His hair is styled in a fauxhawk. He has a goatee under his bottom lip. He has a medium build and always wears a short sleeve shirt that is unbuttoned to show off his abs and muscles. He wears black cargo pants and army boots with the pants loosely tucked into the boots. He has his two shikomizues worn behind his waist, parallel to each other and both of the hilts are pointed diagonally right (like Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto). When he is hunting Marines, he wears a hooded dark gray cloak, covering all of his clothes. He puts the hood on to cover his face and he wears a mask just in case his hood gets torn off. 'Personality' Ryonel is a responsible, polite, and charming guy. He is mainly seen as a happy-go-lucky kind of guy and never seems to be mad. Very little people have actually seen him mad. The only times that he is mad is when his friends or family is harmed by others. He is respectful of everyone around him to a certain degree. He is always respectful to his elders and figures of authority. He is somewhat respectful to people around his age. He is always nervous around little kids, so he puts on an intimidating face around them. The reason why he is nervous around kids is because they cry whenever they see him. This is ironic because he puts on an intimidating face to not let kids see that he is nervous and scared around them but it is because of his intimidating face that makes the kids cry around him. This is considered one of his running gags. He tries not to make any trouble because he is a bounty hunter and not a pirate. He despises pirates and any kind of criminal. He does make friends with pirates like Luffy and hates pirates like Blackbeard. He is very respectful of Marines and will always be polite to them. He is only nice and polite to Marines that follow Moral Justice and hates Marines that follow Absolute Justice because he thinks that Absolute Justice is wrong. The reason for that is because he thinks Marines that follow Absolute Justice are no better than pirates. He also hates the kind of Marines that act like dictators (eg. Morgan) and Marines that just takes money from other people (eg. Nezumi). He, especially, despises the World Nobles because they treat other people like trash and uses them as slaves. He also despises them because they were just born and did nothing with their lives to make themselves respectful. 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes He has super human strength and super human endurance. He fights using Nitoryu. Weapons He has two shikomizue, Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu. Devil Fruits He has no Devil Fruit ability. Haki He is capable of using Haoshoku Haki and is an expert at Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. 'Relationships' 'History' Royal Heritage Ryonel's past dates back as far as 622 AOS. At that time, an alliance of Twenty Kingdoms overthrew the Ancient Kingdom that ruled over the entire planet. The alliance was supposed to be composed of twenty-one kingdoms but the king of a peaceful kingdom that is against war refused the offer of joining their alliance and overthrowing the Ancient Kingdom. The alliance of Twenty Kingdoms destroyed that kingdom first before the Ancient Kingdom for refusing the offer. Everyone was killed but one lone man was left alive to see what he had done. The man was the king and his name was Britham D. Cleon. Cleon was an excellent swordsman and he has mastered Nitoryu, as well as all three types of Haki. He started on a journey to East Blue because of a hunch that something was going to change his life for the better was there. He got out of the Grand Line by cutting straight through the Calm Belt. Of course Sea Kings attack him but with his Nitoryu, he kills any that attacks him. He finally made it to East Blue and found a ship that was being plundered by pirates, so he went on the ship and defeated the pirates. The ship that was plundered by pirates had it's rudder and mast destroyed and it couldn't go anywhere. Cleon found a deserted island a couple miles away and created a makeshift mast for the wind to blow on. After two days, with the wind blowing on the mast, they had made it to the deserted island. Cleon, using his great leadership, had created a village out of it and eventually a kingdom. Cleon was also a master blacksmith and he was the one to forge Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu. Cleon eventually found his soul mate and they settled down together in 628 AOS. They had a baby boy and Cleon gave up his position as king to his best friend because he didn't want his son to grow up a selfish life (eg. Wapol). The baby boy was born as a prodigy in swords and Haki. Cleon had handed over to his son Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu and that boy eventually became a Royal Guard. Cleon's son was fully aware of his father's history and stands by his decision to hand over the kingdom to his best friend for the sake of his family. Cleon's son had a son of his own. That son was also born as a prodigy in swords and Haki. Generations after generations, only one boy was born and that boy would always be a prodigy in swords and Haki. Every generation, the boy that was born would be told of their heritage and they would understand the importance of Cleon's decision. Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu was passed down for centuries to each succesor. Slavery Ryonel was born in 1499 AOP and like his ancestors, he was a prodigy in swords and Haki. However, unlike his ancestors, Ryonel was told of his heritage by his father but he did not stand by Cleon's decision. He had hated Cleon for it because he wanted to be a king. Because of Ryonel's hatred towards Cleon, Leo (Ryonel's father) did not hand over to him Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu. In 1512 AOP, Leo, Claire (Ryonel's mother), and Ryonel went on a cruise, at the same time as when the Tenryuubito was going towards Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island (where Luffy came from). The cruise ship went in the Tenryuubito's ship's path and Saint Jalmack ordered his men to attack the cruise ship and take everyone as slaves, as punishment for getting in their path. Everyone, including Leo, Claire, and Ryonel was captured and taken as a hostage. Leo and Ryonel was put into a jail cell until they would reach the Holy Land of Mariejois, while Claire was going to be Saint Jalmack's next wife because of her dazzling beauty and great figure. When she was brought up to Saint Jalmack, she had insulted him and demanded to be put back with her family and Saint Jalmack shot and killed her. He had her corpse brought back to Leo and Ryonel's jail cell to disturb them. Her lifeless body was brought back to the jail cell and Leo was horrified, while Ryonel cried out for hours. 'Quotes' "The Tenryuubito are just pieces of trash! What the hell do they do besides buying slaves and treating other human life like it's nothing! If you ask me, the Tenryuubito are worse than pirate scum!" ~Ryonel rants. 'Trivia' 'Related Articles' 'External Links' Cargo Pants (Wikipedia) Dawn Island (One Piece Wikia) Goa (One Piece Wikia) Nitoryu (One Piece Wikia) Saint Jalmack (One Piece Wikia) Shikomizue (Wikipedia) World Noble/Tenryuubito (One Piece Wikia) World Timeline (One Piece Wikia) Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Haki Users Category:Epithet Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Bounty Hunter